1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal carriers and more particularly to animal carriers for domestic pets that are buoyant in water or float and can be moved over water.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Natural catastrophes such as floods, earthquakes, hurricanes, cyclones and the like are occurring more frequently over the recent years. When natural calamities occur, often it is unsafe to be out-of-doors and thus humans and their domestic pets seek the safety of a shelter. A conventional outdoor pet shelter, such as a dog house, does not provide adequate protection to the pet during a natural disaster. It is believed that animals can often detect the preliminary stages of a natural disaster, such as an earthquake, before the disaster is detected by their human counterparts. When this occurs, animals often become frightened and seek a hiding place.
Animal carriers may be used to transport animals, such as pets, from place to place. There is a need for improved animal carriers.